


A Fishy Election

by Chat_Noir_SPN



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir_SPN/pseuds/Chat_Noir_SPN
Summary: A Poem I wrote in school, senior year, but I like it so I decided to post it. Maybe you'll know just what I'm saying. I thought of the similarity back in junior year and finally figured how to write about it. I don't like politics AT ALL but I thought maybe someone would get a laugh out of it..





	A Fishy Election

Right down here in our ocean home,  
that was a nice place to stay and to roam.  
Our leader was kind and wanted equality  
so we could all share our land with camaraderie  
but sadly all good things must come to an end  
and for the next year we must all spend  
listening to those who “knows what’s best”  
that fits their opinions while ignoring the rest.  
This sort of thing happens every few years  
but for the first time a non-fish rears  
his big mammal head  
and for some reason he filled me with dread  
Not that I have anything against what he is  
I have a bad feeling about his  
Way that he thinks and talks  
and whenever he’s confronted he tends to balk  
as if he wasn’t big like a boat  
with an ego like his, and his love to gloat  
didn’t make him look like a fool  
though in his head he thought it made him look cool.  
“I’m Moby Dick.” He said with pride,  
“I’m here with other fish by my side.”  
But then looked at the other candidates with a sneer.  
“Unlike some of the others running here.”  
He turned to the sea turtle with his big ugly head  
and glared at him as if he wished he were dead.  
“You Mr. Sandy are plainly not a fish.  
What’s an amphibian like you doing in a place like this?”  
That’s when I knew he was most vile  
and too stupid to know that turtles are reptiles.  
I thought to myself “how could anyone fall  
for someone who was this stupid at all.”  
To my surprise, but it wasn’t that shocking,  
People listened to him though his mouth wasn’t stopping.  
The ones who didn’t know any different  
Were so enraptured in the false facts that he was insistent  
On saying without even one care  
Because he’s so big he thought no one would dare  
To speak out against all his lies  
Until the septopus with a gleam in her eyes  
Saw the chance to call the whale out  
And said without a shadow of a doubt  
“Oh, shut your blowhole you mountain of blubber  
You may think you’re as smooth as butter  
But mister, you’re making all the intellectuals cry  
As you spit out stupid lie after lie.  
Go back to school and learn your animals  
Because you don’t even know you’re a mammal!”  
This conversation lasted far too long  
And yet that old turtle stayed quiet all along.  
He let them tear at each other,  
Silently watching them spit and stutter.  
He was the only one who didn’t insult  
I really wish he’d be the result  
But people don’t like the calm and the gentle  
They seem to love the loud and the mental.  
They love all the drama and gossip  
But I simply want to punch them all in the lip  
I knew that this was gonna suck  
Because somehow the people here wanted the muck.  
The destruction of all things morally good  
If that turtle can’t stop him, I don’t know who could.  
Sadly in the end I knew how this would be  
The simple and closed minded fish would follow him blindly.  
Why would someone be so about  
Kicking all of the humans out?


End file.
